


神苏：必要时

by KnightNO4time



Category: S 最後の警官 | S: The Last Policeman (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kamikura Ichigo/Soga Iori
Kudos: 5





	神苏：必要时

苏我的别扭性格一号也不是不知道，但他真心希望对方可以在床上放松下来，让他听听那享受到喘息声。可是苏我却坚持做个隐忍派，除了最深处的刺激外，他在加重的喘息中不会叫痛一声。  
苏我几乎都要求一号用后背式，一号也就顺着他。毕竟要是求对方，肯定会弄的对方不开心。  
他曾开玩笑问对方是不是害羞，结果被对方狠狠瞪着骂了句“小心我杀死你！”这问题也就没了后续，一号暗自清楚那肯定是对方的自尊心在作怪。  
因为看不到对方的面容，一号时而在过程中不安。他并不希望弄痛苏我。  
当然，他们也面对面过几次，可苏我却别开目光，不让自己表情过于表露。他的呼吸带着舒服，却不张扬，似乎没有后背入时放得开。  
一号困惑无奈同时又于心不忍，他可不希望对方成熟任何不舒服的事情。好在一号可以通过内部猜到情况，所以后来他也不多让对方正面来。

“你可以叫出来啊，”第一次面对面做时，一号曾经在对方耳边劝阻。  
“闭嘴。”回答一点也不出乎意料，“呃…好好继续…”  
“是是，”一号只得无奈的用鼻息代替叹气，包容了恋人的别扭性格。  
他不得不承认，虽然对方那坚硬如石的自尊心事儿给他带来困扰，可他就是会被吸引。如今，他也被苏我彻底接受。  
为了弥补那些自己所希望的空缺，所以在有机会正面式进入时，他就会忘我的亲吻苏我的双唇。苏我会回应他，甚至吻技不差，却时间不长。  
短短的热吻已经抵达苏我自尊底线，他不会让自己过于失去理智，显露出彻底沦陷的身下人一面。  
他强行分开一号的唇，取而代之是让自己退一步的主动用双臂搂住身上人的脖颈。他的下巴抵在一号肩上，怀抱互嵌，彻底深拥。  
这不就又看不到脸了吗……一号在内心惋惜。  
随着手臂收紧，他们的胸口紧紧贴合，苏我双腿交织着挂到一号腰上。他们锁住彼此，抵达最深。  
成为恋人后，苏我其实态度比以前放软很多，他可不愿意因为自己的性格而让眼前的傻瓜以为自己生气了。所以他这次相当卖力的动着腰部，配合对方，让自己给对方带来更大的刺激。  
彼此胸部和腹部因为动作而一次次摩擦紧贴，流出热度。苏我试图让自己更多的满足一号，弥补自己刚才无法承受的亲吻。最终他们尽情释放，这才结束一夜。  
“你刚才——”  
“别说！小心杀了你，”苏我因为急迫喘息而干涩的喉咙有些破音，但他还是抬高声音制止了对方。  
一号凝视对方移开的侧颜，心情没收一点影响。刚才的快感猛烈的残留在身体里，随着呼吸击打胸口。  
一号因为今晚的收获而即惊又喜，毕竟如此主动且猛烈热情的苏我很少见。一号不故意调侃对方下去，只是微微一笑后，从侧面搂住对方腰枕入枕头。  
没能长时间欣赏到苏我的面容的确遗憾，可今晚收获也很大。所以，算了吧。  
一号心情很好。而苏我只能无语的瞥到这个大男孩似的男人挂着傻笑入睡的样子。

第二天苏我就有点懊悔自己的鲁莽，昨晚过于猛烈，他几乎感觉自己腰及其以下已经快瘫痪。下面残留的感觉引来阵阵尿意，每次移动都把一股怪异的电流从酸痛的腰部往下扯去。  
“呃…”他抬起头，失态的沉吟出来。今日还要去上班，还有培训，他可不会因为这个而放弃工作。所以他用手肘戳了边上人胸口，“喂，起来了。”  
一号被他戳得脸皱成一坨，还没睁眼就先呻吟出。苏我不管对方如何挣扎的撑开眼皮寻找闹钟的显示屏，自己忍住做完的后遗症从床上爬起来。  
不过他在进去浴室前，还是因为迈步而感到大腿内侧发软。他边祈祷着在身体彻底苏醒后可以不再发生，一边扶住了门倾斜重量。  
这没逃过一号的眼睛，“昨晚太猛烈了吗？很痛吗——”  
“没有。”苏我口吻恢复到平日。  
想到今日他们还有工作，一号开始有点对不起对方。“生气了吗？对不——”  
“没有！”苏我急躁的回过头，越过肩头瞪了眼床上还不知道自己哪里说错的人。紧接着苏我不耐烦的叹了口气，冷却自己，“没生气，昨晚是自己要那么做的。不要想那些没用的。”  
一号松了口气，毫无阴霾的笑容重回脸上。他坐起身，睁大眼睛看着苏我一丝不挂的背影。“那么以后你还会那么做吗？你不讨厌吗？”  
“讨厌的话，我怎么会做…再说，碰都不会让你碰。”  
不去看一号心满意足的样子，苏我尽可能快的消失在了厕所门后。

可不管怎么说，这的确给苏我带来了不便。他只觉得一天都下面不对劲，做完强烈的感觉阵阵浮现脑中，他甚至都不希望一号的目光过于频繁的碰触他。  
早上的车是他开的，一路下来他感到自己根本坐不住。随后他还是一如既往在办公桌前查了资料，却感到大腿不安的发抖。  
可苏我就是一个坚持不乱不掉的人，他的意志不可能轻易屈服。所以即便被影响，射击练习依旧完美，只不过其中一颗子弹比以往偏离了十字中心两厘米，他没发现。  
结束后，他独自单肩背着枪袋。身子少见的往没挎东西的那侧倾斜，这是因为腰部有些受不起重量。  
最后在制服摩擦下，他最终趁着没人于楼道中停下，倚靠着墙缓解压力。  
“真是的，不要勉强自己啊。”闻言抬头，一号苦笑着从走廊一侧疾步走来。  
“不用管，”如同墙着火了似的，苏我立马站直了身子，一秒不犹豫的迈开步。就连他自己也不清晰，这是因为自己不希望显得软弱呢？还好自己不希望让一号误以为是他把自己弄成这样的呢？  
望着迈着大步要和自己擦身而过的苏我，一号也不再退让。他表情隐隐露出严肃，一把拉住了对方胳膊，并在扯来自己身边时转过身，便使对方胳膊架上自己脖子，另只手则绕过对方腰在枪袋下搂上去。  
他能如此轻易捕捉到苏我，也是因为苏我现在力气不足，并且因为在他面前不知何时学会了放松。苏我稍有踉跄，在被搂入同时重量也对着一号压去大半。他想要训对方，可一号已经带着他迈开步。  
“松开。”  
“别这样，”一号握着他的手指收得更紧。“现在没人，到门口前我会松开你的，”他知道苏我需要什么。  
苏我虽然绷着脸，可也不再挣扎。  
他们步调一致，走廊里荡起的摩擦宛如融成一人。


End file.
